A Journey Through Past
by Cristaline
Summary: What happens when Joanna Dark finds herself stuck in a parallel universe...a parallel universe where technology doesn't exist? Look inside and you'll know!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from perfect dark, it belongs to Rare…except for the original characters.

A/N : Like I promised, here is another perfect dark story that as nothing to do with the two others. Of course, I'll continue to write 'through his eyes' at the same time, I just wanted to try something completely different of what I saw in the perfect dark section. The moment where this story is happening is not really important because like I say, this story has not any links with the others. Let's just say that it's happening after Joanna defeated the Skedar king.   

Chapter 1: Joanna's weird day       

That day, Joanna woke up two hours late. She cursed as she noticed what time it was. Her alarm clock had betrayed her. It was the first time ever in her life that she was going to be late for work. Velvet entered her room with a big grin.   

"Good morning Jo! Did you sleep well?", asked Velvet with a cheerful tone.   

"Yes, I sleep well. The only problem is that I'M TWO HOURS LATE", exclaimed Joanna.  

"You're really tired aren't you?", asked Velvet.  

"What do you mean?", asked Joanna with an annoyed tone.  

"Don't you remember? We took the plane 2 days ago to go on in England. We decided to take vacation to the house of our parents…", answered Velvet.     

Then Joanna realized she wasn't late for anything, she was on vacation…    

"Damn…I completely forgot…At least I'm not late for work", replied Joanna.   

"You should get out of this bed and take some breakfast, it will help you to clear your mind", suggested Velvet.    

"Yeah…I'm coming", answered Joanna.   

Velvet left Joanna's room and closed the door behind her. Joanna quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. Becky, her mother, smiled to her. Her father James was reading the newspaper, as usual.      

"Good morning Joanna", Becky said with a slight smile.       

"Hi mom"          

Suddenly, a freezing wind crossed the kitchen. Joanna chilled, Becky retained a scream and it was enough to make James put down his newspaper and look at his surrounding.    

"What was that?!", exclaimed Becky.   

"This was really strange", commented James.    

"This was… weird", replied Joanna.      

Velvet rushed in the kitchen with a confused look.   

"I think that it's coming from the well", Velvet said as she tried to catch her breath.    

"I'll go take a look", replied Joanna as she took out her falcon 2.       

"Wait! Don't you think it could be dangerous?", asked Becky.    

"My job is to confront the danger after all", answered Joanna.    

"I'll go take a look with you", Velvet replied.      

"Fine, let's go", Joanna said as she reloaded her falcon 2.       

…………………………………………………………….                    

Joanna and Velvet arrived in front of the well. It was an old and decrepit well. It didn't have any use anymore; it was just a souvenir from the past… of the time where technology didn't really exist. It seemed like…a kind of wind was blowing from the well. Joanna looked inside, but nothing special was visible.   

"There's nothing special", commented Joanna.     

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like there's nothing special with that kind of wind coming from it", replied Velvet.      

Just after Velvet finished her sentence, the wind began to blow a lot more than before.    

"I'll look more closely. Can you hold me? I don't want to fall in the well", Joanna asked.     

Joanna leaned over the well, hoping to see something. Apparently, it was a bad idea for Joanna to approach the well that much. The wind changed his direction as Joanna was taking a look at the well. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction…it was now luring Joanna in the well.    

"What the hell?!", Joanna whispered.   

"Be careful Jo, it's getting dangerous", commented Velvet as she held Joanna's waist.   

The wind was even more powerful than before. Velvet couldn't hold Joanna anymore. The wind was too powerful. She lost her grip.   

"JOANNA!", Velvet shouted as she caught Joanna by one of her leg.       

"HELP ME VELVET!", yelled back Joanna with a terrified tone.     

"I CAN'T…HOLD YOU ANYMORE…", replied Velvet.     

Velvet lost her grip and Joanna fell in the well in an incredible speed. Joanna prepared herself to hit the hard ground of the well but it never happened. She suddenly fell very dizzy and lost consciousness.     

"JOANNA!!! JOANNA!!!", shouted desperately Velvet.    

There wasn't any response. Velvet began to panic. She let fall a rock in the well to check if it was deep. With the sound she heard, it didn't seem to be very deep. She jumped in the well and fell on the ground made or rock. Velvet was lucky; she didn't hurt herself. She looked at her surroundings with a puzzled tone…Joanna wasn't there…            

……………………………………………………………      

Joanna woke up in the well. She looked at the top and saw that the sun was beaming.

"Hello…Are there anyone here?", asked Joanna to see if Velvet or anyone else would be near.   

There weren't any answers. She hardly stood up and noticed there was a ladder in the well.      

"This is really weird…I was sure there wasn't any ladder in that well", Joanna commented to herself.       

She suddenly noticed the well didn't looked like it was very old anymore. Jo looked at the well with a puzzled tone. Why does it seem so…new? She climbed the ladder. She hoped she could just go home again and return on the bed. There were some days like this when you just wish you had never woke up. When she arrived at the top of the well, she was completely stupefied by what she saw. The house of her parents was nowhere to be found…well…there weren't any houses at all! She was next to a forest and there was a meadow in front of her. Everything seemed so peaceful. Joanna had never seen such landscape in her life. In her futurist time, views like this were really rare. Now everything was completely natural…   

"That's it! I didn't wake up yet! I'm probably lying in the well in my own country and just knocked out", said Joanna to reassure herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar coming from the forest. A Skedar went out from the forest and tried to attack her. She took out her falcon 2 and emptied her magazine on the Skedar. The dead Skedar fell on the ground. As she was reloading her gun, she heard a noise coming from behind her…it was like footsteps. She quickly turned herself and faced her opponent. It was a man holding a bow. They looked at each other with a puzzled look. Joanna was very surprised to see the kind of…medieval clothes the archer was wearing. The man didn't seem to notice anything special about Joanna's clothes; he was just staring at her face.       

"…Joanna? Is that you?", asked the archer with a confused tone.   

"…How did you know my name?", asked Joanna.    

"Don't you remember me Joanna? It's me, Jonathan", answered the man.   

"…Jonathan?…"   

Then Joanna noticed how the archer looked similar to the most experienced agent of the Carrington Institute…that she wasn't able to bear… If it weren't from his weird clothes and his long and wavy hair, the man would really look the same as Jonathan.

"…Jonathan…the Jonathan from the Carrington Institute? The Jonathan that loves to annoy me with my habit of shooting first and thinking after?", asked Joanna. 

"What? What are you talking about? I liked to annoy you sometimes but…what is that Carrington thing? And the habit of shooting first and thinking after? Explain yourself, I don't understand anything of what you're saying", replied Jonathan.    

"Wha…you don't understand? I don't really think we met before…You're not like the Jonathan I knew", Joanna said with a confused tone.      

"Are you sure? You really look like Joanna…", replied Jonathan.  

"Anyway…I just wanted to know, where are we?", asked Joanna.    

"You don't even know where you are? You're really a strange person. We are on Lord Carrington's domain", answered Jonathan.  

Joanna looked at him with dumbfounded gaze. What kind of dream was she doing? She meets Jonathan that is disguised in an archer and now she on Carrington's domain?   

"I think that it's the weirdest day of my life", commented Joanna with an extremely confused tone.      

End of Chapter 1         

The people who are watching the anime called Inu-Yasha probably thinks it's very similar to the first episode when Kagome is brought in feudal Japan. I admit it. Rumiko Tagashi inspired me for this chapter… I promise the other chapters will come from my own head. So how was it? Do you think this story has potential or that it completely sucked? Tell me in a review :)


	2. This isn't a dream

Disclaimer : I'm sure you already know I don't own anything from perfect dark. Only the original characters belong to me.      

Chapter 2: This isn't a dream        

"Damn. Why can't I not just wake up?", asked Joanna to herself with a desperate tone.   

Jonathan looked at her with a puzzled look, like he was just realizing that the situation he was living wasn't normal at all. He looked at the dead corpse of the Skedar and then at Joanna's falcon 2.    

"…Hum…Can you explain me…where you're coming from? I've never saw anyone with that kind of…metallic weapon and…these kinds of weird clothes…", asked Jonathan.          

"I'm coming from England of course!", answered Joanna with an irritated tone.     

"England?"      

Joanna looked at the well again. Maybe that to wake up, she had to fall again in the well… She approached the well and took a look in it.     

"If I was you, I wouldn't approach that well. It's the cursed well. Everyone that fell in it lived great misfortune", commented Jonathan.     

"I already fell in it…", replied Joanna.    

"Really? And nothing happened to you?", asked Jonathan with a curious tone.    

"…I think I'm already living the great misfortune you're talking about", replied Joanna with a pained tone she tried to hide.    

"What do you mean?"    

"You'll probably think that I'm insane if I tell you but I guess I don't have any other choices. Before I fell in that well, I've never heard about this place you call the Carrington's domain. I was in a place called England to visit my parents. I fell in a well and lost consciousness. When I wake up, I was in that well in that world I've never heard about…", explained Joanna.      

"Really? So you come from another world? Do the people from your world have the same kind of weird clothes and strange weapons you have?", asked Jonathan.   

"You mean…you believe me?", asked Joanna with a confused tone.     

"Why not? You clothes and your weapon don't come from any countries I've seen and… a lot of people disappeared in that well and never returned. Maybe that they went in your world", answered Jonathan.     

"Some people really disappeared in that well?", asked Joanna.    

"Yes…"    

"Then maybe I have a chance…", whispered Joanna.     

Joanna looked again in the well. She took a deep breath and jumped in the well. She hardly fell on the cold rock at the bottom of the well. Jonathan understood what happened when he heard the big 'BOOM' she made when she fell.    

"…Ouch…"     

"Did you really think it would work?", asked Jonathan with a mocking tone.     

"…How did you know it wasn't going to work?", asked Joanna a suffering tone.     

"When you fall in that well, you live a great curse. Do you really think that the well would have been nice enough to bring you in that world and make you return in your own world an hour after? Of course not! A lot of people who fell in that well before never returned…Do you really think you could actually return in your own world so easily? The only kind of people that could return to their original world are the people that are happy in the world that isn't theirs", replied Jonathan.    

Joanna didn't answered… What if it wasn't a dream? Could she actually stay stuck in that world for the rest of her life? This question never crossed Joanna's mind before, and she just wished this question had never crossed her mind at all… She desperately tried to climb the ladder but one of her foot hurt her a lot because of her fall. She let herself fall in the grass and buried her face in her hands.    

"Are you alright?", asked Jonathan    

Joanna didn't answered. He sat next to her and looked at her.   

"Would you mind to get lost?", asked Joanna without removing her hands from her face.   

"I can't. No one would dare to let an injured and lost lady alone", replied Jonathan.   

"…"     

"Aww come on stop that! I know you're not really crying!", exclaimed Jonathan.    

"Go to hell", replied Joanna with non-red eyes as she stood up.   

"I knew that you weren't crying", replied Jonathan with a proud tone.   

"And I knew just by seeing you that you were an annoying person", retorted Joanna with an irritated tone.    

"If I'm that annoying, you can just stay here with your injured foot and wait to die from starving", retorted Jonathan with a mocking tone.   

"What can you do for me anyway? You don't have any car to bring me with you…and I'm sure you're too weak to carry me more than 10 seconds", replied Joanna.     

"I don't know what is supposed to be a car but I have a horse with me that could carry you to Lord Carrington's castle. He's a very kind lord and he's also very clever. Maybe that he could create a spell to bring you back to your world", suggested Jonathan.    

"A spell? I didn't knew that you believed in those archaic folk that are saying that magic exist", replied Joanna.    

"How do you think you get in our world? With magic of course!", retorted Jonathan.   

"I can't believe you believe in those primitive things", Joanna said with a mocking tone.    

"Who do you think you are to judge of what the people are believing in miss I'm-always-right-in-everything", asked Jonathan.    

"And who do you think you are to argue with a girl coming from a world where the technology is 500 times more advanced than here?", asked Joanna.    

"I'm the one that is going to save your butt of lost and defenceless lady you are", retorted Jonathan with a grin.   

"Defenceless you said?", asked Joanna with a sarcastic tone as she took out her falcon 2 and pointed it on Jonathan.  

"Watch out futurist lady! Kill me won't help you", retorted Jonathan as he looked at the gun with an unsure gaze.   

"I don't care if you die, I'll have your horse and I'll be able to go alone to Carrington's castle", replied Joanna.  

"First of all, it's Lord Carrington's castle and secondly, how will you get there if don't even know where is Lord Carrington's castle?", asked Jonathan.    

"…You know what? You're as irritating as the other Jonathan I know", commented Joanna.   

"And this is why you're going to put away this demonic weapon", replied Jonathan.   

Joanna put her gun away and shot a glare to Jonathan. Jon only grinned as he saw Joanna's facial expression.     

"Come on Jo! Let's go on that horse and meet Lord Carrington", Jonathan said with the same grin.  

'Since when that jerk is calling me Jo', Joanna thought to herself as she tried to follow him. His energetic way to walk was to quick for Joanna that was limping behind. Jonathan stopped and looked behind him.  

"You aren't walking very quickly", commented Jonathan.   

"Yes, what's the problem with this?! I have the right to walk slowly if I want to!", exclaimed Joanna.  

Jonathan rejoined Joanna and carried her in his arms.  

"What the f… Let me go!", exclaimed Joanna.   

"You're too slow for me", replied Jonathan.    

 He brought her to his horse. She retained a gasp of fascination when she saw the grey and very impressive horse; she rarely saw such beautiful creature in her life. He helped her to sit on the horse. After Joanna was sitting comfortably, he sat just behind her…a bit too near of her from Joanna's point of view. Joanna was sure of it; this world actually had some kind of links with her world. Jonathan was too similar to the one she already met and the fact that he pretended to know another Joanna that look exactly the same as her was only giving strength to Joanna's theory. After Jonathan's order, the horse began to gallop in the meadow. It completely caught Joanna off guard. She almost lost her balance but Jon caught her with one of his arm before she could fell.   

"You should hold yourself on the saddle, it would be safer like this lady from the future", Jonathan said with slight smile. 

End of chapter 2      

Hey! This is me again! I updated this story before my other story because it's much more easier to write this story than Through his eyes. It's shorter to write and shorter to correct, more ideas come into my head and I don't know why, it's funnier to write this one. It's becoming a bit weary to write Through his eyes…but don't be afraid…I'll just take a little break of Through his eyes and I'll return full of motivation, energy and ideas. I'm glad some people read this story, I really felt like no one really cares about my stories sometimes…     

TetraLink17: I'm happy you like this story :) I saw your website of Zelda and I like it! I like the way you're describing the new Link that they showed us recently. I agree with you, it's probably the coolest Link they ever made! Thanks for your review.     

Fantasy Chick3435: I already played Zelda Majora's Mask but I never noticed Link was out of character but now that you're mentioning it, I think I understand what you mean. This Zelda game disappointed me a bit; I thought when I bought it that it would be better than this… I'll do my best to not make any out-of-characters stuff. It's a bit harder to respect the personality of Jonathan because he must keep some criteria from the middle age and the criteria from the futurist Jonathan at the same time… Like I said, I'll try to keep the characters with their true personalities but if you notice that there is a character that is completely out of character, don't be shy to tell me :)        

Review please!!! If you review, I'll give you orange sherbet that I made by myself (it's easy to do and it's delicious) :D


	3. The endless path

Chapter 3: The endless path     

Joanna couldn't believe that everyone from this world could actually bear to always travel on horses. There weren't a lot of space, the creature was very slow compared to a car and it probably gives serious butt ache to stay too long on a horse that is running. The castle was no where to be seen…    

"How much time will it takes before we arrive to Carrington's castle?", asked Joanna.    

"We'll probably arrive tomorrow during the afternoon. And it's not Carrington's castle, it's Lord Carrington's castle", answered Jonathan.  

"WHAT!? IT WILL TAKE US ALL THE DAY, THE NIGHT AND A PART OF TOMORROW BEFORE WE ARRIVE?!", asked Joanna with some symptoms of a heart attack.   

"Why are you complaining? It's very near! And we won't ride tonight; we'll have to stop somewhere. The horse will need rest and I think you'll also need some after an entire day of ride. A dainty lady like you cannot be very tough after all", responded Jonathan with a smirk.     

"How dare you to describe me as a dainty woman!? I'm sure I'm 10 times tougher than you! It's not because your shoulders are larger than mine and that you seem comfortable on a horse that you're as tough as this!", exclaimed Joanna.  

"Why are you describing yourself as a tough lady? You aren't at all. You broke your foot just because you jumped in the well and I must say that this well isn't very deep. You should accept the truth; without this powerful and metallic weapon you have, you would need a strong man to protect you from danger", replied Jonathan.   

"Oh, I see! You mean…a strong man like you?" asked Joanna with a sarcastic tone.      

"Yeah! This is exactly what you need! Someone like me…" answered Jonathan with a proud tone.   

"You're so stupid…First of all, my foot isn't broken at all! I wouldn't be able to walk at all if my foot was broken. Secondly, I'm sure you're a weak. The strong man from your era are fighting with sword and you don't have any", retorted Joanna.   

"It's true, I'm not the strongest of all men, but I'm probably the most clever of all! Normal knight are just swinging their big swords at random places. Archers are accurate, reflective and are almost never injured!", replied Jonathan 

"Maybe, but when you have the misfortune to have a knight in front of you, it doesn't take 30 seconds that you're already dead", retorted Joanna.       

"True. Archers cannot fight close from their enemies. But one of the biggest advantage the archers have is to be able to kill those naughty dragons easily", replied Jonathan.  

"What?! Dragons?! Did you eat toxic mushrooms or something? Dragons don't exist at all!", exclaimed Joanna.  

"So how do you call this green and evil creature you killed earlier today?", asked Jonathan.   

"It was a skedar, not a dragon!", answered Joanna.    

"A…what!?", Jonathan questioned.   

"In my world, those creatures are called skedar. The only difference between those skedars and the one I saw in my world is that they actually are on Earth! It's not normal!"  

"There aren't any of those creatures on Earth in your world? Then why are you pretending you know what they are?", asked Jonathan.   

"I didn't see any on Earth…but I saw a lot of them on their native planet", responded Joanna.  

"Native planet? You mean…they aren't coming from Hell?", asked Jonathan with a puzzled tone. 

"Hell? Hell doesn't exist…", replied Joanna.    

"What?! In what kind of world are you living? The criminals won't burn in Hell when they'll die?", Jonathan asked.  

"No"  

"So there isn't any punishment for them…I guess that the place you're coming from is a world of lewdness and violence", commented Jonathan. 

"You're far from being wrong", replied Joanna with a sigh.   

Nothing else was said for a while…    

…………………………………………………………..                

A few hours later      

The dusk could be seen now. The horse wasn't running fast anymore. Jonathan guessed that it was probably the time to stop and take rest. Joanna was literally sleeping on the horse. She was shored on Jonathan. They stopped at the entrance of a forest. It was a good place to rest. Dangerous animals won't bother them and they won't miss any wood for the fire. Joanna opened her eyes as the relieved horse listened to the order of his master and stopped.

"Wha…What's happening?" asked Joanna. 

"We're stopping for the night", answered Jonathan with a weary tone.  

"…Finally…"   

The two get down of the horse. The horse automatically lay down and fell asleep. Jonathan looked at the forest with a demoralized gaze.    

"Why do you look so tired? Weren't you supposed to be strong?", asked Joanna with a sarcastic tone. 

"Hey! I'm not the one who fell asleep on the horse", retorted Jonathan.    

"Whatever…where are we supposed to sleep now? On the ground?", asked Joanna. 

"Yes" 

"Oh…damn…You don't have any pillow?"  

"…No…Now if you stop annoying me silly questions, I'm going to search for wood. This night is going to be a cold one, we'll need a fire"   

Joanna looked at him enters the forest. She sat near the horse and shivered. Her clothes weren't very warm. Even with a fire, she was going to freeze tonight. Jonathan already arrived with a big pile of wood.  

"What the…You already took all those branches? You were very quick", commented Joanna. 

"There were a lot of branches lying on the ground. The job isn't finished, I'll have to make the fire now", replied Jonathan with a deep sigh.  

"Don't worry…just put the branches on the ground and get back", ordered Joanna. 

Jonathan did what she asked him to and looked at her with a puzzled look. She approached the pile, took out her falcon 2 and shot at it. Smoke began to come out from the pile. 

"Wow…that was easy", commented Jonathan.  

"Now that I helped you, you'll have to help me",

"What do you mean?", asked Jonathan.   

"I don't have any sheet, I'm going to freeze tonight", answered Joanna with a slight smile. 

"What do you want me to do? I cannot give you my cape, I need it", replied Jonathan.   

"…Your cape seems to contain a lot of fabric…we could share it", suggested Joanna. 

"…"   

"Come on! I'm not going to kill you or anything!", exclaimed Joanna.   

"…Okay…"    

Jonathan took off his quiver, his bow and his cape. He lay down on the grass and Joanna went next to him. The cape was big enough to cover them. Joanna looked at the fire that was now full of life. She just hoped that when she was going to wake up, she was going to be in her bed…       

End of chapter 3  

I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I was supposed to update a lot sooner than now but I didn't have the time and the desire to write. I'm not really having a good time at home (see my profile if you want more details) and I didn't really wanted to do anything. I don't really think this chapter is very interesting…but maybe that it is just my bad mood I don't know. (Sigh) This summer is incredibly shitty for me, only crap is happening. The next fic I'll update will be through his eyes but I have a lack of inspiration for this chapter…I already told you that this chapter won't be serious at all. If you have any good ideas or have special request like…I don't know…one of the pd characters going to the dentist, one of the pd characters running in g-string in James' house…sorry, those ideas really sucks. If you have good ideas, you can tell me, by review or email but email would be better cause it'll be a surprise for the others… I don't know when will be the next update for any of my story…but don't worry, I won't let any of those stories unfinished.     

Fantasy Chick3435:  I'm glad that the characters aren't ooc. And yes, Jo and Jon annoy each other…and again in this chapter :) Thanks for your review!    

Peachrocks: :O You had a (very) different version from mine! It could have been a good idea too! Like I already said, this fic is inspired from my favorite (and the only) anime series. Thank you for reviewing.   

TetraLink17: :) I'm happy to see that you liked last chapter! And I'm also happy to see that you think that Jon is funny (I'm not really talented to write funny things…sniff sniff) Thanks for your support!    

Spider-bear: Lol! I really don't know why you're picturing Faramir when you picture Jon! Maybe because I said he had long and wavy hair? Anyway, I'm glad you like this story :) Thanks you for your review!   

Esteban T. Rodriguez: Yeah, we could describe this story like this! :) I'm glad you too like this story. I'm surprised that so much people appreciate this story cause it's very…weird compared to the other pd stories. Thanks for your review!   

Viewtiful John: :) I'm happy that you like this story! Thanks for your support!       

Note: Sorry if some of you are religious and are a bit offended by Jo's point of view that is typically atheist but I don't think that the universe of perfect dark really looked like religion was very important…it looks like more an atheist world…to my point of view of course.


	4. Meeting with Lord Carrington

Disclaimer : It's been a while I didn't say it so here it goes. I don't own anything of perfect dark and never will. If I was the owner of perfect dark, the ending of the game would have been better than that (I thought that the ending completely sucked).  

A/N: Okay let's answer to the reviews at the beginning cause I wanna be sure to not tell to myself at the end of this chapter 'damn I'm too tired I wanna go to bed so I won't answer to reviews it's too long'. So here it goes :)

Spider-bear: It's always reassuring to know that some people are interested about what I'm writing :) And true…Jon will regret his words someday :D 

Peachrocks: Yeah…Probably more arguments will happen because of the very different point of view between Jo and Jon about religion and other stuff but I'll try to not make so much arguments anymore cause it begins to be kinda…repetitive (lol).

Viewtiful John: I'm glad that you still like this story :) But I cannot really use special weapons like pheonix. Probably the only futurist weapon I'll use is the falcon 2 but there's going to have a lot of bow/sword/axe/andanyothermedievalweapon stuff later.

Fantasy Chick3455: (big grin) Yes, Jo and Jon shared the cape…there is a beginning to everything somewhere after all (even bigger grin) Don't ask me the meaning of this sentence (cannot be a bigger grin cause it's already at its biggest).  !!! Do you have a horse? Tell me I wanna know! Also if you give me his/her name, I'm gonna give the same to Jon's horse :) I don't have any name for Jon's horse and it's annoying me.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS

Chapter 4: Meeting with Lord Carrington.

To Joanna's disappointment, she woke in the same place she fell asleep the evening before. It was very early in the morning but Joanna was sure that she was going to sleep again. It was too sunny and she was too anxious. Everything that was in front of her didn't look like it was a dream. Joanna began to believe that she'll never return to her own world. Jonathan was already up and was apparently in the forest because he was nowhere to be seen.

"I hope he isn't hunting because there's no way I'm going to eat a rabbit or a deer" commented Joanna.

Joanna lazily stood up and shivered. The chilliness from the night was still present. She took Jonathan's cape and covered herself with it.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAH! What the…Promise me that you'll never do that again!" exclaimed Joanna as she turned herself to see Jonathan.

"Hehe…I was sure that you were going to react like that…Anyway, I found some fruits in the forest" responded Jonathan.

He showed her a bag made of clothe full of something unknown to Joanna and opened it. The bag was filled with all kinds of small fruits.

"Phew, I'm reassured. I thought that you were hunting and that I would be obligated to eat a piece of meat for breakfast" commented Joanna.

"I would never do that. It's too long to find and to prepare after. If I had killed something this morning, the meat would have been ready for dinner tonight" replied Jonathan.

"Well, I'm glad you brought fruits… I'm not really hungry after all. And are you sure that those fruits are all edible?" asked Joanna.

"Of course I am! If I didn't knew, I would get sick very often! I'm often obligated to find food by myself so I'm an expert for this" answered Jonathan with a proud tone.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Now give me those fruits. I'm hungry!"

"Wait a minute, I thought that you were supposed to not be hungry…"

"Aw come on Jon. Just give me those damn fruits and shut up!"

Jonathan grinned and gave her the bag. She was as fun to annoy as the other Joanna he knew.

……………………………………………………………..       

The road wasn't very long anymore. They were arriving to Carrington…ahem…Lord Carrington's castle very soon. Finally, the castle became visible.

"Is it Carrington's castle?" asked Joanna curiously.

"Yes, it's LORD Carrington's castle" answered Jonathan.

"I have so a big butt ache, I'm happy to see that we're finally arrived" said Joanna.

"I suggest you to keep my cape for now. It will hide your not really suitable clothes inside Lord Carrington's castle" suggested Jonathan.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Joanna.

"I don't know what kind of clothes the people from your world are wearing but the clothes you are wearing right now aren't really suitable for a woman" answered Jonathan.

"You mean that those women are all wearing the kind of dress that are so puffy that they cannot cross a door?" asked Joanna with an arrogant tone.

"Not necessarily. Of course, you need to wear a dress inside Lord Carrington's caslte but it's not obliged to be that puffy! And Lord Carrington is very tolerant to women. He allows them to fight like men if they want to. Women inside Lord Carrington's castle must absolutely wear a dress but outside, you can wear what you want he doesn't really mind" answered Jonathan.

"This Lord Carrington looks pretty nice with women compaired to what I've heard about middle age at school" commented Joanna.

"Middle what?"

"Oh…nothing…"

"Lord Carrington considers women almost like an equal to men so I suppose that you'd better respect him a lot. I'm not sure I know any other men who can be so nice with women" commented Jonathan.

"I agree with you, he looks pretty nice with women…well…100 times better than you" replied Joanna with a smile.

"You're wrong miss. If I am as terrible as you descibe me, it wouldn't have taken long before I correct you for your bad behavior" retorted Jonathan.

"Good thing you never tried because if you dare to touch me, you will have your ass kicked" responded Joanna. 

Jonathan just sighed and rolled his eyes. This woman can really be a pain sometimes… The other Joanna was better than that…  

…………………………………………………………………

Inside Lord Carrington's castle.

Everyone inside the castle greeted Jonathan warmly. He seemed to be very known by the people living the castle. The reaction when they saw Joanna wasn't exactly the same. Some people looked surprised when they saw her and others looked litterally scared. It's like they were seeing a ghost… They arrived in a very big room where a lot of people were standing to the border of a red carpet in the middle of the room. Lord Carrington was standing on the red carpet and was apparently waiting for them. Joanna was amazed to see that everyone in the crowd had the same face as an employee of the Carrington Institute. She even seen her father in the crowd. They all looked dazed when they saw Joanna. They finally arrived in front of Lord Carrington who was friendly smiling. Joanna noticed that he looked the same as her boss.

"I am glad to see you again Jonathan. Everyone in the castle were worrying, you are late. Now I see the reason of your lateness. You brought a mysterious woman with you" commented Carrington as he looked curiously at Joanna.

"Yes, I met this lady in the area you asked me to investigate. I didn't destroyed the dragon, she did…with a kind of very powerful weapon" answered Jonathan.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it seems that she is not part of our world. She comes from the cursed well" explained Jonathan.

There were a lot gaps of surprise coming from the crowd. Lord Carrington raised an eyebrow.

"…Are you really sure of what your seeing. Is this the truth, lady" asked Carrington to Joanna.

"Yes, I come from a parallel world…In my world, I fell in a well and I was brought here"answered Joanna.

"It seems that we finally solved the mystery of the cursed well. Everyone who fell and disappeard in it were brought in a parallel universe. But lady, may I ask you another question?"

"Yes?"

"How can you be certain that the world your coming from is a parallel universe?" asked Carrington.

"It's very simple. Everyone in this room, including you and Jonathan, have the same face as people I knew in my world. And you all seem to have the same personality as those person I knew" answered Joanna.

"Oh…I see. So you my face and the face from each person in this room match with the face of those people you knew?" asked Carrington.

"Yes"

Everyone in the crowd gasped again in surprise.

"Can you give us example?" asked Carrington.

"Of course. The face of the archer next to me match with an agent working in the same institute as me. He has the same jokey and annoying attitude" answered Joanna.

"Yes and do you have other examples?" asked Carrington with a slight smile.

"Yes. You look exactly the same and have the same attitude as my boss, Daniel Carrington. He's the leader of the Carrington Institute, the place where I'm working" answered Joanna. 

"Oh really?. You amaze me young lady. And I must admit that you look exactly the same as a female warrior who already protected this land. I have a last question for you. What is your name?" asked Carrington.

"My name is Joanna Dark" answered Joanna.

"…God lord…" was the only reply of Lord Carrington.

End of chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for this cruel cliff hanger but this chapter is long enough. I try to make short chapter for this story if you don't noticed yet. It took me more time than I thought to update this story because I changed my computer (passed from a 300  to a 2.8 gig YAHOO!) and I had some difficulty to install microsoft word. How much time will it takes before next update of this story? (big grin) It depends of your reviews so REVIEW PLEASE!!!     

D

O

N

T

F

O

R

G

E

T

T

O

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	5. The truth

Viewtiful John : I didn't planned Elvis to come in the medieval dimension but now that I think about it…maybe that he'll be present in this story too. Well…he won't be there for this chapter but maybe that he'll be there further in the story. I'm not sure I'll use crossbows but we'll probably see some knives in fighting scene. Indeed, Velvet show up in this chapter…

Esteban T. Rodriguez: It's cool that you still like this story! But try to not encourage me to do cliff hangers (LOL)

Peachrocks: Who said there is going to have romance in this story? I didn't put 'romance' in the categories of the story… I'm not that maniac of romance stories (someone coughs and it really sounds like 'liar'). And I must say that I'm not cruel enough to make Joanna fall for the medival Jon…that would be really heartless! (looks around her with a doubtful look)

TetraLink17: You wonder if there is something between Jo and Jon from the medieval universe…hum…well……….You'll see by yourself in this chapter. A few mysterious things are solved in this chapter…

Spider-bear: Yep…medieval Jo and Jo has the same name…like the two Jonathan and the two Carrington and…well I guess you understand :) Yay! Inu-Yasha! I didn't knew there was soundtracks for Inu-Yasha…:'( I just wish I could see this comicon stuff…

Fantasy Chick3435: Oh! Pheonix is a cool name for a horse! I shall use it for Jon's horse if you don't mind :) I understand you…I couldn't live without meat either… Well eating a deer or a rabbit in the morning is quite unusual to me even if deer is delicious (did you already tried to eat some, that's surprising!) And let's not forget that you must take out the fur, the organs and everything else just before eating it X(

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5: The truth

"Wha…what's wrong? Is it supposed to be a surprise?" asked Joanna.

"Well…young lady, you said that each person in this room was exactly the same as a person you already knew…"

"Yes. And…"

"We know someone that is the same as you…"

"Yes…What's the problem? You already told me that a woman warrior who looks exactly the same as me worked for you for a while. You already knew that there was someone who is the same as me so tell me what is worrying you"

"The woman that is matching with you was called Joanna Darkness. As you can see, it's almost the same name as you…"

"And…"

"Well…hum…young lady. If you are the same as this woman called Joanna Darkness…you're supposed to have the same kind of…fate…right?" asked Carrington.

"…I suppose so…"

"Well…then we don't understand why you're still alive…" mumbled lord Carrington.

Joanna turned as white as snow. What was the meaning of all this?

"Can…can you be more explicit Lord Carrington?" asked Joanna with a blank tone.

"Joanna Darkness isn't part of our world anymore…" answered Carrington with a disappointed tone.

Joanna gasped in surprise and looked directly at Jonathan. The archer tried desperately to avoid her gaze.

"Jonathan, you didn't told me that the Joanna you knew was dead! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Joanna with a slightly angry tone

"…I…well…"

"Well Lady Dark, I can explain you what happened if you want but I won't do it with everyone in this room. Those people in front of us are probably bored to be here and I'm sure Jonathan is exhausted and desire to have rest" suggested Carrington.

"Um…okay…that's alright" shyly answered Joanna.

"Good…Listen to me everyone, you can return to your normal tasks. Jonathan, you can return to your apartments and relax. Joanna, you can come with me" instructed Carrington.

"Yes Lord Carrington" answered politely Joanna as she followed him.

…………………………………………………………….

Lord Carrington brought Joanna outside in the courtyard of the castle. Joanna wasn't sure why but Carrington didn't wanted to explain what happened to this Joanna Darkness in front of everyone. And why did Jonathan didn't answered to her question? A voice from nowhere in her head whispered to her "maybe that she was more precious to his eyes than you can think of…"

"Mr…huh I mean Lord Carrington, why did you refused to talk to me about this in front of everyone?" asked Joanna.

"Well lady Dark, everyone that was in the room know what happened and this is a terribly painful souvenir for them. She was our best fighter and she was loved from everyone. I didn't wanted them to remember such dramatic events" answered Carrington.

"Oh…I see…"

"Now let me explain to you what happened. To the east of my domain, there is another seigniory. The problem is that we are great ennemies. We discovered that they were allied to those naughty dragons. Because of them, the number of dragons is increasing each year. We discovered that the best way to stop their number from increasing was to kill the queen of those dragons because she is the one who is producing most of the dragon eggs. I asked to the great Joanna Darkness to eliminate the queen but unfortunately, she never succeed. Before she could reach to the place where the queen is hidden, she was captured by the legion of this territory. The lord, that is a mid aged woman, knew who Joanna Darkness was because they already met in the past. She knew how Joanna had good skills. She tried to convince lady Darkness to be part of her legion but she refused and stayed loyal to us. Unfortunately, the lord decided to accuse her of sorcery. She affirmed that a pure woman couldn't be so strong and that she probably used black magic to increase her strength. You know, when a woman is accused of sorcery, there is nothing we can do for her. Each time the population hears the word witch, they begin to panic and want to kill each woman that sounds suspicious. Red hair, skilful to cure people, good fighting skills and too handsome are all supposed sign of sorcery. Joanna had some of those signs so everyone in this land thought that she was truly a witch"

"This is so unfair! I never thought she would be sentenced for such reason!" exclaimed angrily Joanna.

"You did not hear the worst lady Dark. The legion of this land tried chase the husband of lady Darkness and their children. They pretended that the children had 'evil blood' in their veins and they were convinced that Joanna's husband was as evil as his wife because any sensible man would have discovered the truth. Of course, her husband was part of our legion so I helped him and found him the ideal place to hide. To be sure the children were not going to be all killed, they were hidden in all different places...who were supposed to be good hiding place too. Sadly, some of them were found. So only the husband and two children survived. Joanna and the unfortunate children were burned to death. After this catastrophy, we never found the two remaining children. It seems that the only reason why they survived is because they fleed their hiding place. But now, we do not have any idea where they are. They were probably adopted by a family of a foreign land…" explained Carrington.

"…This is terrible…you were never able to find the children?" asked Joanna.

"No…we can only hope that when they will be old enough, they will return to our land. Maybe that their father will miss them after all" answered Carrington.

"I understand now why you didn't wanted everyone to hear this…it's probably very painful for them to remember…especially for her family" commented Joanna.

"Now that I explained you this detail, you are free to do everything you want. Your situation is quite strange and I would like to think about this…I am sure you did not landed in this world for nothing"

"This castle is so big, I'll probably get lost in it…"

"I am sorry. I am incredibly busy and I do not really have the time to show you the castle by myself. But do not worry, you just have to ask any people you want. Anyway I am sure they are all very curious about you. They will ask you thousand of questions but I am sure they will guide you in the castle with pleasure" answered Carrington.

"Okay then…thank you for these information"

"You are welcome"

Joanna saluted him and left the courtyard. In truth, visiting the castle and explaining to everyone her situation weren't the first things she wanted to do. She needed to find someone first.

…………………………………………………………………

Jonathan wasn't in his room. He was in the stable with his horse, Pheonix. In truth, he didn't really wanted to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone. He was caressing the head of his horse…his only true friend. However, someone he especially didn't wanted to see right now entered the stable.

"Jonathan…"

"…You…how were you able to find me?" asked Jonathan.

"I asked a few people…" answered Joanna.

"What do you want?" asked Jonathan.

"I…I just wanted to apologize…" answered Joanna shyly.

"For what?" asked Jonathan.

"For asking you why you didn't talked to me about what happened to this Joanna Darkness in such a way…I didn't knew…"

"You don't have to be sorry for this…" responded Jonathan.

"Everyone seems to be sad because of this, you included. I didn't wanted you to remember such catastrophy" replied Joanna.

"…"

"Jonathan?"

"Do you know why I didn't said anything to you about this?" asked Jonathan.

"Well…no…not really" answered Joanna.

"I'm sure Carrington told you about the rest of Joanna's family that was chased…I was the husband that was hidden like a coward as his poor wife was getting tortured and killed after by this bitch called Lord De Vries" responded Jonathan.

"Lord De Vries?"

"Yes, that was the name of this lord...Carrington didn't tell you her name?" asked Jonathan.

"No… and he didn't told me that Joanna Darkness had been tortured before getting killed" answered Joanna.

"Well, Joanna had truly been tortured. I heard that her torture was terrible. She was tortured during a so long period of time that she confessed that she was a real witch and that she deserved to be killed" replied Jonathan.

"Really? But…but she wasn't a real witch!"

"No, she wasn't. She just told a lie to finish all this endless pain…however she didn't knew that 3 of her children were going to be burned like her" answered Jonathan.

"…This is so terrible…I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry! That's not your fault!" answered Jonathan with a revolted tone.

"I…I have a last question…When did it happened?" asked Joanna.

"Almost a year ago" answered Jonathan.

"Almost a year? But it's so…recent…You have fully the right to be depressed by this" commented Joanna.

"No…I'm fine. It's true, I lost everything I had but…I'm sure Joanna wouldn't want me to cry for years because of this. I promised myself that I was going to avenge her death and I didn't changed my mind. I also promised myself to find my two remaining children. There is no way I'm going to let them disappear like this…And I won't sleep in peace until I accomplish these tasks" replied Jonathan with a determined look.

"I'll help you!" exclaimed Joanna.

"What???!"

"I want to help you. It would be very hard for you to accomplish this alone" answered Joanna.

"…You…You would really do this for me?" asked Jonathan with a surprised tone.

"Of course! Why not!" asked Joanna with a smile.

"…Well…thank you…that really means a lot to me" answered Jonathan with a small smile.

End of chapter 5

Okay, I'll end it here. I'm surprised I was able to finish this chapter today cause when I began to write today, I was really feeling sick so I didn't thought I would be able to write during a long period of time but it seems that the advil I took helped me a lot :). I know I was supposed to put Velvet in this chapter but I didn't…sorry. She'll be there next chapter. As for this chapter...well...Am I the only one to think that it was truly different than this others? I know it was kinda more serious and dramatic but it had to be done. I'm proud! There wasn't any argueing between Jo and Jon in this chappy :D So here it goes! It's your turn to comment this chapter :)

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	6. Joanna's fate

A/N : Okay, here I'm back! Sniff sniff Sorry for the huge time period of time without updating. In truth, the only reason that could explain that I'm so late is because I was playing Tale of Symphonia, the only decent rpg on gamecube until now (and the cold I caught kinda slow me down) I must admit that if Warcraft 3 is a real drug, Tale of Symphonia is the opium of video games hehe. Anyway, let's go with the story…(cough)

Fantasy Chick3435: Yep! Indead, Jon should have given a hug to Jo in your story…speaking about your story…I know someone that is even worst than me for taking time to update! Guess who! Oh well…I guess you understood my message :) Thanks for your review!

Viewtiful John: I didn't planned the story to be so much like the storyline of perfect dark. And let's not forget that if the humans in this world are late with technology compared to the future world, it's the same thing for the Skedars and the Maians. Of course, their technology will be more advanced than humans (just like in the game) but it won't be as advanced as in the game. Thanks for reviewing!

TetraLink17: Yeah, the fact that Jon was Jo's husband was quite obvious I think. It will take a really HUGE period of time before Jo will be able to go back to her time…and who said she will really go back to her time ;) Thank you for reviewing!

Peachrocks: Ah, here it is! I didn't knew what word I should use to designate the feminine word to say "lord". I thought about "lordess" but this word doesn't even exist :P So now I'll correct myself and use "lady" Thanks for your review.

Spider-bear: Myoga theme? :S I don't really like that theme…well I don't like anything about Myoga at all…He's so annoying! Anyway…yes, Cassandra is truly a bitch. She shall pay someday…Anyway, thanks 4 your review :)

Chapter 6: Joanna's fate

"What's his name?" asked Joanna as she looked at the horse.

"Pheonix" answered Jonathan

"Oh! This is such a great name for a horse!" replied Joanna with a smile.

Jonathan tried to ignore this sentence. She was really the same as his dead wife

**Here comes a flashback: **

Jonathan stopped in a small village on Carrington's domain. He never met this lord before but he only heard good words about him so Jon wasn't worried. He knew he was going to be welcome. He and his horse truly needed some rest in a decent place. He quickly found an inn and luckily for him, this inn had a stable where his horse could rest. Then he met her. When he went to bring his horse to the stable, he met Joanna. She greeted him with a beaming smile.

_"Hi! It seems that I have some job today!" commented Joanna. _

_"Yes, would you mind taking care of my horse for a while?" asked Jonathan. _

_"Of course not! It's my job after all! What's the name of your horse?" asked curiously Joanna. _

_"Pheonix" _

_"Oh! This is such a great name for a horse!" commented Joanna with a grin. _

_Jonathan could only smile at the comment the young girl made. _

_"I'm glad you like his name. But I'm amazed you asked the name of this horse before the name of his owner" commented Jonathan with an amused smile._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so impolite sometimes…" answered Joanna with a shy smile. _

_Then he learned that the name of this young woman was Joanna Darkness. He didn't understood why she had such a name. She was always smiling and not worrying about anything. At that time…she was so naïve and innocent. Althought she almost looked like she was an adult, she only 14. And he was 19. She was very young and so he was _(A/N: I know that maybe such a big difference of age at such age can be quite disturbing for some of you but it was like that in the middle age so no complaining please) _Then Jonathan never left Carrington's domain anymore. After Lord Carrington met him, he instantly asked Jonathan to work for him. Jon was a very talented archer after all…he was the best of all. Jonathan and Joanna got married three months later and Joanna fell pregnant around a month later. She beared 2 children with one year of difference and some time after she had triplets…the three children who were killed with their mother… _

"Jonathan?"

"Huh? Yes?" asked Jonathan with a confused tone.

"What were you thinking about? You stayed in the moon for around 10 minutes" commented Joanna.

"…Sorry…I'm a bit tired I guess…"

"Anyway, would you like to show me around?" asked Joanna.

"…Why me? You know I'm tired" answered Jonathan with a sigh.

"Come one you're the only one I know!" replied Joanna.

"Don't be stupid. You know everyone…they're all the same as the people in your world, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"No but. I already saved you so you should be thankful and let me have peace for a while…understood?" replied Jonathan.

"…Okay then…I guess I should ask someone else" answered Joanna with a slightly disapointed tone.

"Okay okay! I'll make you visit the castle. Happy?" asked Jonathan with irritated tone.

"Thank you, I was a bit shy to ask someone I never officially talked to" answered Joanna with a slight smile.

_This woman has so much power on him_… 

…………………………………………………………

As Jonathan was showing Joanna around, a woman that Joanna recognized as Velvet told them that Carrington wished to see them. So Jo and Jon quickly met Lord Carrington.

"You asked to see us Lord Carrington" asked Jonathan.

"Yes…I thought a lot about Joanna's current situation…"

"And?" Joanna asked.

"There is no real logical reason to explain what happened. But I have a hypothesis. I think that the Joanna of our own world wasn't supposed to die…and that you were brought here to accomplish what she was never able to do…Joanna…I think you're here to replace Lady Darkness…" explained Carrington.

Joanna's face grew white. It seems that she wasn't going back home very soon.

"But…you didn't find anything that could bring me back home?" asked Joanna.

"I'm sad to tell you no…."

"So…you're telling me that I'm supposed to replace her? Like she never died at all?!" asked Joanna with a shocked tone.

"No…of course not…I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do…it's just my theory…and I guess you wouldn't be obligated to replace Joanna Darkness in everything she was…I was more thinking about the fact that she was supposed to kill the Queen of those dragons…" answered calmly Carrington.

"You mean that you want Joanna…THIS Joanna to become a warrior?!" asked Jonathan with a puzzled tone.

"Yes, and this is why I wanted to see you…indeed she has a very powerful weapon but she cannot depend on it eternally…she'll need to know how to use the weapons of this world…and I would like you to train her" answered Carrington.

Now it was Jonathan's turn to have a shocked gaze.

End of chapter 6

I know…this wasn't really long but it's better than not updating at all. Now you're better review or I'll send an evil Jeffrey on you (evil grin) Or even worse…I'll send my evil cold on you BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA(COUGH) Argh…stupid cold…


	7. Training of a dainty lady

Chapter 7: Training of a dainty lady

"Try to at least hit the target. It would be great if you would be able to " commented Jonathan.

"You mean that you think I can't hit that target?!" asked Joanna with an insulted tone.

"I never meant that! But you know, you're a beginner so even if using your "gun" as you call it is easy, that doesn't mean using a bow is easy too. Just do your best" answered Jon.

"Okay then…Let's see if a dainty lady like me can hit the target the first time" commented Joanna with a sarcastic tone.

Joanna slowly aimed the target. Jon noticed how Joanna aimed…like an expert…like she already used those kind of weapons before. Joanna finally shot an arrow. The archer was amazed to see where the arrow was now. It was almost bull's eye. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the target.

"Ah shit…I don't even suceed doing a bull's eye!" exclaimed Joanna.

"…You already used a bow…don't you?" asked Jon with the same wide eyes.

"Well I never really used a bow like this before but I already used a crossbow…a weapon used in my own world that is inspired of these kind of bows.

"I…see…Then it explains everything" commented Jon as he regained his composure.

"Now I guess you won't be able to call me a dainty lady anymore" replied Joanna with a smile.

"Err…I guess you should begin your sword training…I don't think I can teach you much how to use a bow after all" responded Jonathan.

"I'm sure I could improve"

"Yeah but…You should learn how to defend yourself with the most common weapons first and only after you will specialize yourself in a particular weapon"

"Oh! I see…You're afraid that if you help me, I'll improve so much that I'll be better than you! Haha!"

Jonathan looked at her with a displeased gaze.

"Who do you think you are to pretend you could beat me so easily?! Anyway I don't see the point to become rivals…We're supposed to help each other, not harm each other" retorted Jon.

"…Yeah…maybe you're right. I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"No it's not! I'm always speaking to you like I was speaking to the other Jonathan I knew but… you're not him! You might think I'm dainty but you always give me help when I need some and…"

"The Jonathan from your world wouldn't have helped you if you were in danger?"

"…I…I guess he would"

"Then you should stop to always bash him. Maybe that he isn't as bad as you think he is" commented Jonathan.

"But…"

"You should also stop thinking that I'm so different from him…I'm sure it's not the case"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Joanna.

"Because sometimes…I really don't see any difference between you and the Joanna from this world" replied Jon.

Joanna just froze as she heard his comment. She didn't knew how she would react if she had a husband who died and that after she meets someone who's exactly the same…Would she love this person? Joanna prefered to not answer this question. Maybe that he was right…They were supposed to be in a parallel universe after all…

"Hey Jo…"

"Yes?"

"You and this Jonathan…do you hate yourself that much?"

"Why this question?"

"Because I officially never hated Joanna…"

"Well…I guess I never truly hated him…he just annoys me a bit…"

"…Then that would make sense…" mumbled Jonathan to himself.

"What?!"

"Nothing…just talking to myself a bit…"

Joanna looked at him curiously. "If it makes sense" like he said…that would mean…Wait a minute…Would it mean that at first the Jonathan she knew and her would annoy each other and after fall in each other arms?

"No way!" exclaimed Joanna

……………………………………………………

After a long sword training, Jon thought it was the best for them to stop (and also because he was bored to always lose… although he pretended that he let her win because she was a beginner).

"I guess you should ask Velvet for some other clothes" suggested Jonathan.

"Yeah, these are really sweaty…where can I find her?" asked Joanna.

"I'm sure she is on the 2nd floor to her appartments. Try knocking the 3rd floor to your right" answered Jon.

"Okay then…see you later…"

"Goodbye"

Joanna quickly went upstairs and knocked to the 3rd floor. But it wasn't Velvet who answered. It was a man who looked slightly like Jonathan.

"Wow! What does a chick like you is doing here?" asked the man with a grin.

The only answer he received was a slap behind the head coming from his wife. Velvet stood behind him with an angry look.

"You jerk! Even married you drool over tons of woman! Oh…hi Joanna" said Velvet who calmed down as she saw who was the person who knocked to their door.

"…Hi"

"Oh please come in" asked Velvet politely.

Joanna entered the room and noticed how it was little. Was it supposed to be their home or something? It seems that Velvet read her mind.

"No…I'm not living here"

"How…how did you know what I was thinking ?!" asked Joanna.

"I can easily guess what you're thinking about. You make the same kind of faces as my sister" answered Velvet.

"Oh...I see" replied Joanna who tried to avoid Velvet's gaze. She was seriously bored to always be compared to this Joanna Darkness.

"Did you come for any reason in particular?" asked Velvet who tried to change the subject.

"Yes…well, I come because since it seems that I'll have to stay here for a while, I'll probably need new clothes and…stuff like that" answered Joanna with uneasiness.

"Oh…hahaha! Of course! I'll help you. Just follow me" replied cheerfully Velvet.

"…Okay"

Velvet brought her in another room. Then Joanna noticed there was a third room where at least 10 children were playing and/or fighting. Joanna wasn't sure…

"Err…Are they all…"

"No, only two of those children are mine. Because I recently had my second children, I stopped fighting for Lord Carrington to take care of her…Then Carrington asked me to take care of those 8 other children…they're all children from different women warrior working for him…but these children are older and can be more of their own. It was the best way for the women who wished to continue to work for Lord Carrington to fight again" explained Velvet.

"And…you're able to take care of all those children…plus your daughter that is a new born at the same time?!" asked Joanna.

"Well…it's not that hard. And my husband is helping me… he doesn't have anything else to do" answered Velvet.

"What is his job?" asked Joanna.

"He is a doctor…But he doesn't have a lot of client. Most of the sick and injured people prefer Sarah, another better and more experienced doctor"

"Hey! That's not true!" exclaimed Nathaniel with an indignant tone.

"Don't worry…I was just kidding" replied Velvet with a grin.

"You better" retorted Nathaniel with a low voice

"Anyway…let's find some nice clothes for you" said Velvet as she opened a huge closet.

_20 minutes later_

"Err…do you have something else than…dresses?" asked Joanna with a desperate tone.

"Too bad…you're not at the good place to have clothes for men…"

"But…so…women here are always wearing dress?!"

"Yes…except for women warriors when they're fighting of course" replied Velvet.

"I…see…well thanks again. I guess I don't have any choice but to acclimatize to this habit" commented Joanna.

"You're welcome…oh, it's true! I almost forgot. I also need to find you a special dress"

"A special dress?"

"Yes. Today we're Saturday…and it's the day Carrington organize a big dinner with all the people working for him. You'll need a dress to go there"

"Okay then…show me what you have"

_5 minutes later_

"Oh, this one looks nice" commented Joanna.

"Then take it with you, I'm sure you will look nice with it on you" replied Velvet with a smile.

_During the dinner_

"Oh! Joanna! I guess I should say that this dress look nice on you because you really look like a woman! How surprising!" exclaimed Jonathan with a grin (and expecting to receive a slap or anything)

"Thanks" Joanna whispered who haven't noticed the bad pun

"Err…are you alright?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm curious to see how you would feel if you couldn't breath" murmured Joanna.

"What do you…ah…I see…You're wearing a corset…right?" asked Jon with a grin

"…yes…"

"Don't worry…after a few hours, you'll feel better"

"How could you know? I'm sure you never wore this" retorted Joanna in a whisper.

"Well…errr…the reason why I can make this comment isn't of your concern" replied Jon.

_After dinner_

After a very generous dinner, Joanna discreetly stood up went outside to desperately search for air.

"Damnit, I can't handle this stupid dress. Next time, I'll just dress like a guy…no matter how the people will look at me" said Joanna to herself.

For some reason, Joanna felt like she wasn't alone…like an evil aura was watching over her.

"Ha! I'm looking forward to that day! It will really be funny" retorted Jonathan who came out from nowhere.

Joanna sighed. There he was…the evil aura… It seems that he lost his kind of bad mood from the training…

"What are you doing here…" asked Joanna with a bored tone.

"Well, I was scared to let you go alone outside. With all the food you ate and the corset you have, I thought that you went outside to explode and destroy the marvellous castle" answered Jonathan with a big grin.

"Instead of saying these kind of pathetic jokes, you should bring me to the room Carrington assigned me to sleep in. I'm tired of all this" retorted Joanna with an annoyed tone.

"Already?! Come on! There are plenty of people left who want to ask you tons of question about your world"

"I don't give a damn about them! I just want to rest! I just want to be alone! I just want to forget about this fucking thing happening to me for at least a few hours!" exclaimed Joanna.

"O-okay. I understand…I guess you are really tired after all…it has been a long day…I don't know which room Carrington gave you but we just have to search for Velvet…I think that she know where it is" replied Jonathan with a more serious tone.

Jonathan walked in the direction of the door but noticed Joanna wasn't following him.

"Are…you coming?"

"No, there's no air in that dinning room. Go search for her and tell her I'm right here" answered coldly Joanna.

"No problem"

Joanna looked at Jonathan enter the castle. Then for the first time since she arrived to this weird world, she looked at the stars. She never saw so much stars. The world she was coming from was so polluted that only the biggest stars could be seen…when she was lucky. But now…there was thousands…no wait…millions of them. She suddenly heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"The stars are wonderful aren't they" commented Joanna to the person who was coming.

There wasn't any response.

"Velvet? Jonathan?"

Then the first thing she noticed is that the stars suddenly disapeard to be replaced by an universe of shadow.

………………………………………………

Jonathan quickly found Velvet. As they went outside, they were very surprised to see who was in front of them. A few knights from Lady De Vries' domain were in front of them. And the leader stood in the middle, holding an unconscious Joanna in his arms. In front of them stood General Easton.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! END OF CHAPTER 7 !!!!!!!

A/N: I must say that I'm really not nice. I'm the first one to cry like a baby when any author make a cliffanger but I'm the first one to end her chapter like that!!! Well…at least ME, I UPDATE MY STORIES!!! (no offense to the lazier author) So evil I am!! I would need to auto-send Jeffrey after me to auto-punish me. I know this chapter wasn't the most interesting but just wait to next chapter HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm already looking forward to write it! Anyway, let's get on the review-answering section :)

Viewtiful John: Okay, I shall spare you from the evil cold. Like requested, Velvet showed up! But she will have a more active role next chapter…I'll let you see by yourself ;) Thanks for your review!

TetraLink17: I'm glad you liked last chapter :) Now's YOUR turn to update soon, haha! (I know I'm evil) Anyway thank you for reviewing.

Peachrocks: Well…good thing you liked last chapter and thanks for your review and blah blah blah…(:-D)

Now you shall all review and update your stories (for the pd authors) or I'll have to revive an old friend of I (evil grin) A clue…his initials are J-F-G BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!


	8. The capture

Zeo the OTHER one: Should I confirm or invalidate your predictions? None of them…the only sentence I can say is wait and see ;)

Peachrocks: Turns evilThanks nowmy cliff hanger is botched. Anyway well I guess it's normal for Joanna to be a bit depressed by the situation…but her committing suicide wouldn't be a good idea since my story would be ruined :P

Fantasy Chick3435: I have nothing to say about your laziness coz me too I begin to be lazy sometimes…school is taking more and more place. I don't know if it's the same thing for you but that doesn't mean if it's the case that you shoudn't stop updating :)

Spider-bear:P Yeah, I've always considered Joanna to be a bit tom-boy. I know…I'm evil with all those cliff angers, but you're an author too! You know how irresistible it is to make one! Even if it'll get all the readers sick hehe :)

Esteban T. Rodriguez: Sorry for taking a WHILE to update. I've been more busy than I thought…I should get tortured by the eggplant man as punishment :P Should it take long before Jo and Jon together? Mmm…wait and see…and who see they'll REALLY get together ;)

Chapter 8: The capture

"GENERAL EASTON!" shouted Velvet

"You bastard…what are you doing here" asked coldly Jonathan as put an hand on his sword.

"Haha…I thought such low living beings in the hierarchy like you would be more respectful to a general such as myself…"

"We AREN'T low in the hierarchy! It's a great honour for us to work for the great Lord Carrington!" exclaimed Velvet.

"You have made a great mistake to face me. You both deserve to be killed for your sins. You helped…and one of you even loved a witch and made her children possessing her evil blood. It's useless to let people such as your kind live any longer. Guards! Get rid of them!"

All the knights under Easton's command took out their sword and attacked Jonathan and Velvet. Both of them avoided their attacks. Velvet landed next to a knight that she quickly made fall from his horse and killed with a knife she had hidden on a garter under her dress. Jonathan hurried for one of the archer who was aiming him near General Eason. He took out his small sword and threw it on his opponent. His enemy was instantly pierced by the blade. Jon took back his weapon and stole the bow of the dead fighter. A few warriors were charging in his direction. A few arrows were enough to create a pile of dead corpses in front of him…all killed by an arrow in the heart or in the neck. One of them was still agonizing…Jonathan looked at him with pity.

"May God protect you to your ascent to Heaven" whispered Jonathan as he ended his ennemy's pain.

Velvet, still in a intense fight, killed the knight who stood in front of her. Two of them tried to attack her from behind. Too bad…she already heard them. She quickly turned and stabbed both of them at the same time (A/N: they were one behind the other of course). The first one instantly died but the other was still standing, holding his bleeding stomach. The bloody woman insensibly cut the head of the last opponent.

General Eason looked at the pool of blood in front of him with an amazed look. No wonder Lady Dark had been so hard to capture with such killing machines from her side. The general used the most powerful weapon he was possessing. The life of the young woman in his hands.

"I don't know what this young woman represents to you…but considering the way you killed my knights, she must be more important than I expected" commented Trent as he took out his sword and put it on Joanna's neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET HER GO OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Jonathan as he aimed an arrow at the general.

"I'm not the one who's gonna lose this battle. I'm the one who's controlling the life of this…reincarnation it seems"

"What do you mean? She isn't Joanna's reincarnation at all" replied Velvet with a calm but dangerous tone.

"Stop bluffing Lady Dark….The woman we exterminated a year ago was a witch…she must have made a pact with Satan while she was burning in Hell to give her a second chance of committing her horrible sins. The resemblance can't be a coincidence considering the people she's hanging with" retorted Easton.

"Easton…we barely know this woman and her motives. She's a simple traveler who stopped by. I don't want an innocent woman to be killed in front of my eyes again. If you one to kill someone, kill me and let her live" said Jonathan with a more than serious tone.

The general raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young man.

"As I see this creature is more than important to your eyes…there isn't a single change I'll let her go. She definitely can't be a simple traveler…The only request I can do for you is to accept your sacrifice and burn you with the woman you desire" answered Trent with a smirk.

Easton was suddenly interrupted by a bunch of guards surrounding him. Lord Carrington walked to Trent's direction with a disgruntled expression.

"General Easton. How dare you attack my warriors and move your troops on my territory without any authorizations" asked Carrington coldly.

"Well…look at what happened to my troops now…it seems I wasn't the only one to commit a fault. Those two people deserve death for killing several of Lady De Vries' servant" retorted Trent.

" I don't know what were you intentions but with all those guards around you, I can figure your motives weren't pacifist. You'll have no choice but to surrender. If you ever threaten the woman's life you will be instantly killed and war will be declared to your nation" responded firmly the Lord.

"It seems it won't be for today" said Trent with a cynical smile.

He suddenly threw something on the ground who created a great amount of light who blinded Carrington's knights for a few seconds. When they reopened their eyes, General Easton and Joanna were gone.

"No……NOOOOOOOOOOO! JOANNA!" shouted Velvet

"Joanna…" whispered Jonathan.

"We won't let him commit such things like that. He and his nation are going to pay" said Carrington with a dangerous tone.

Jonathan looked at the ground with a desperate gaze. He tried not to think about the moment when his wife was captured…and killed a few days after…Could the same thing happen to this traveler from the future? Velvet suddenly noticed Jonathan's current state.

"Jon, there is no way we're gonna let something like this happen again you heard me! We're gonna save Joanna. We MUST save her. It's not her fault if her kind of ancestor or alter-ego or whatever was hated by Lady De Vries. She doesn't deserve such treatments!"

"Yes…you're right. I couldn't stand any other Joanna getting killed in such ways. We'll do something…and let's hope it's not gonna end up like the other time…" replied Jonathan.

"The best thing you can do for now is to get prepared and to leave for Lady De Vries' lands. The quickest you'll be there…the best your chances to find Joanna alive will be" said Carrington.

"You think we could do it? Only Jon and me? Without any help or anything?" asked Velvet.

"It's better like this. If I give you an army to command, they'll notice you for sure before even entering their lands. You can easily pass incognito if you are disguised as two travelers" suggested Carrington.

"Yes…you're right…If we leave early, Joanna won't be already dead like last time" commented Velvet.

"Yeah, and this time I'm involved in the rescuing mission…whatever will be the consequences…I don't want to be a pathetic wuss like last time" said Jonathan with a dark tone.

……………………………………………………

Joanna woke up in a dark cell. Her wrists were chained at the wall of the cold room. She could easily guess it was night because a there was a small window next to her. She shivered as a cold breeze entered the prison. She suddenly heard the sound of a door being opened and closed. A guard (that Joanna hated since the first sight) approached her, holding a parchment in his hands.

"General Easton gave me the order to warn you that Lady De Vries will be ready to interrogate you tomorrow morning, to judge if you truly are the witch's reincarnation or not. Sadly for me…he prevented me from putting a single finger for you. Too bad…I won't have as much pleasure with you as I got with your predecessor" said the guard with a smirk.

"You monster…I guess that after your tiresome message you're gonna snore next to my cell all night…unless you decide to rape me while I'm sleeping…if I ever get to sleep" snapped Joanna.

"I would like to…But Eason told me that if I do that…he's gonna ask one of the prisoners who's there since a while to do the same thing as I did with you so I think that staring at you will be enough for tonight" replied the guard with the same stupid smirk.

"It will be enough for your entire life you freak" retorted Joanna with a dangerous tone.

"I wouldn't say so…I'm not so sure you'll still be able to talk after all the torture you'll have to bear…nothing will be there anymore to denounce me"

"The other guards of course. I'm sure they aren't all as depraved as you" said Joanna with more confidant tone than she truly was.

"The other guards? I wouldn't count on that little lady…no one will come for you the eve of your execution. You heard that! No one! Since no one came for the other before you…I guess it's gonna end up the same for you…" retorted the guard.

Joanna didn't said anything else. Arguing with this perverted freak wouldn't bring anything good to her. The last sentence he said was worrying her…Will this really happen? Why have they let Joanna die alone like this…They couldn't do that again…at least…she hoped…

……………………………………………………………

"Are you ready?" asked Velvet.

"Yes…let's go" replied Jon.

"Don't forget…you will absolutely not be able to come back after this mission because you will be considered as criminals. From now own you will be on your own" said Carrington.

"Yeah but…still not for life?" asked Jonathan.

"No of course not. But after this mission you will need to hide for a while. I will send you messages once in a while. I will also warn you when it'll be secure for you to go out from your hiding spot" responded Carrington.

"Wait a minute…you can't send us anything. You won't even know where we'll be!" replied Jonathan.

"Come on…I know you Jonathan…and I guarantee you that I already guessed where you will go, trust me" said Carrington with a slight smile.

"Oh now I get it! After we're gonna see your…friend?" asked Velvet with a playful smile.

"…Stop that…it's not my friend…it's an acquaintance" answered Jonathan as he slightly blushed.

"Haha…anyway I guess we don't have much time to mess around. Come on let's go" said Velvet with a playful tone.

"Good luck…and I hope we'll have news of you as soon as possible" said Carrington.

"Yeah yeah…don't worry…I actually HAVE to come back. A lot of people will be waiting for me huh Nathaniel?" asked Velvet as she looked at her husband.

"Yes…come back soon Velvet, we'll miss you" answered Nathaniel with puppy dog eyes as he was standing with their kids.

"Don't worry…mommy will be back…See ya!" said Velvet as she climbed on her horse and left her family

After a few minutes, the castle could hardly be seen. It was already night and both of the adventurers knew that they'll have to gallop all night long.

"I envy you Velvet…I just wish my kids too would be there to tell me goodbye" commented Jonathan with a sheepish tone.

"I'm sorry Jon…but I'm sure you'll find the two survivors someday" replied Velvet with a reassuring tone.

"Yeah…maybe" said Jonathan with an unsure tone.

………………………………………………..

"So…what's your name girl?" asked a middle aged woman with a smirk

"…"

"Come on…Don't be foolish with me. I can kill you whenever I want so I suggest you to not be so arrogant" commented Lady De Vries

"What's the point to obey to your orders? I'm gonna end up dead anyway" retorted Joanna.

"Don't be so sure of that…I'm the only one who can discover if you truly are a witch or not…so you must cooperate and only after I'll be able to judge if you deserve life or not" replied Lady De Vries.

"…What do you want…" asked Joanna

"Tell me first what's your name girl" answered the lady.

"I…"

Joanna sighed. She couldn't tell her real name or she would get killed for sure…And what if they discovered she lied? She would get killed too…so what was she better to do?

END OF CHAPTER 8!

Kill me with those evil cliff anger…I'll never stop…THEY'RE TOO ADDICTIVE! Anyway, loved the gory scene of this chapter? Lucky you are! Coz chapter will be at least as violent as this one! Now just wish your goddess will be kind enough to update again this week (evil grin)

MORE YOU ARE TO REVEW, MORE GORY WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER! So you know what is left to do…


End file.
